Alexandra
by Dem' Sanders
Summary: La nièce de Grissom débarque...


CSI ne m'appartient pas... mais Greg si looool

Je profite de ce petit aparté pour dire a ma couuppiinnee Adara que c'est quelqu'un de géniale !! Gros bisous coupine et merci de me soutenir... je t'adore !!!

Longue vie a Nickara et Divine Story !!

Alexandra…

21 ans… 21 ans que je n'avais pas remit les pieds à Las Vegas… 5 ans c'est l'âge que j'avais quand j'étais venu dans cette ville pour la première fois. Mes parents venaient de se marier. Ce qui m'avait fasciné, c'était toutes ces lumières illuminant les rues, et tout ces gens pressés qui couraient plutôt qu'ils ne marchaient. Pour moi qui venais de la campagne le changement était radical !! Mais j'avais aimée cette ville, dès les premiers instants, dès que mes yeux c'étaient posés sur le ciel étoilé de Vegas. A ce moment précis je m'étais juré de revenir… « Quand je serais grande » m'étais je dit…et aujourd'hui j'étais la, devant le labo de la police scientifique… et oui j'allais enfin revoir mon oncle !! Je rentre dans le grand hall et demande le bureau de Gil Grissom… On me regarde d'un drôle d'air ! Remarquer c'est vrai qu'avec mon baggy trop grand, mon t-shirt rouge qui m'arrivait aux genoux et ma casquette des Coyotes de Vegas je faisais un peu voyou !! Enfin bref on m'indique l'étage, et je prends l'ascenseur… j'avais horreur de ça !! Je n'étais pas de nature froussarde mais me retrouver enfermée dans une cabine qui monte et qui descend… je ne pouvais pas !! Et par manque de chance l'étage ou travaillait mon oncle était le plus haut ! Je prends mon mal en patience, regardant les boutons des étages défiler devant mes yeux… CLING ! Ouf c'est fini !! Et dire qu'il faudra faire le trajet en sens inverse tout a l'heure… je m'avance dans le couloir. Comment retrouver mon oncle dans ce service ? Un beau brun s'avance vers moi. Allez, je mets ma timidité de côté et je me lance… un, deux, trois…  
- Bonjour, je cherche le bureau de Gil Grissom s'il vous plaît.  
- Bonjour… il me regarde de la tête aux pieds… euh C'est simple vous longez ce couloir, vous entrez à gauche et c'est tout au fond.  
- Merci Monsieur…  
- Stokes… Nick  
- Merci Nick !!  
Il me sourit et continue son chemin. Je me retourne discrètement: hum pas mal… je suis hilare, d'habitude je ne me lâche pas comme ça ! Mais cette sensation de liberté me donne des ailes ! Je continue donc mon chemin suivant les recommandations du « beau cul belle gueule de Nick Stokes ». J'arrive dans une pièce, des hommes et des femmes sont installés autour d'une table. Mon oncle est la, debout en train de leur parler. Je détail les gens autour de lui… Il y a une blonde, très jolie qui à l'air très sympathique ! Un afro-américain avec des yeux terribles, une petite brune qui déshabille mon oncle du regard et un jeune brun aux mèches rebelles… qui est en train de me dévisager !! Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ??!!! Je lui fais un sourire, il me répond par un autre sourire… oh putain ce qu'il peut être craquant !! Encore plus craquant que le beau brun de tout à l'heure !! Je me ressaisis… hop un p'tit raclement de gorge pour attiré l'intention de mon oncle…  
- hum hum… enfin monsieur Grissom est décidé à lever les yeux vers moi !! Il était temps, j'allais finir par dormir debout !!  
- Alex ??? Il me regarde, la bouche ouverte  
- Attention Oncle Gilou tu vas gober les mouches !! Je lui souris… des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus et il me reconnaît… pourtant j'avais bien changée !  
L'équipe autour de lui rit de bon cœur… ils ont l'air plutôt sympa !  
- Alors tu ne nous présente pas… oncle Gilou !! Dit le beau brun avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Si… bien sur…Il lui lance un regard noir et moi je suis morte de rire… Voici Alexandra, c'est ma nièce que je n'ai pas revue depuis…  
- Une bonne dizaine d'années le coupais-je depuis le re-mariage de mon père.  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Donc Alex je te présente Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown et Greg Sanders… j'ai un quatrième équipier mais il a dut se perdre entre la salle de repos et les bureaux… ah bah justement le voila ! Voici…  
- Nick… je sais ont s'est croisés tout à l'heure !  
Il me sourit a nouveau… il a un joli sourire… mais bizarrement mes yeux sont plutôt attirés par le regard du brun ténébreux…  
- Donc reprit mon oncle, voici Nick Stokes… mais puisque vous vous êtes déjà vu c'est pas la peine de s'éterniser sur les présentations !! Bon vous continuer vos rapport pendant que moi je rattrape le temps perdu avec ma nièce !!  
- Pas de problème… oncle Gilou!!  
- Euh Greg tu te tais et fais ton rapport en silence ça nous ferra des vacances !!  
Je suis toujours morte de rire, j'adore déjà l'ambiance qui règne dans cette équipe. Mon oncle me conduit jusque son bureau. Je m'installe dans un grand canapé noir.  
- Un café ? Tu as l'ai exténuée !! Tu fais peur à voir !  
- Oui je veux bien ! Mais merci pour le compliment je te retiens !!  
Il me prépare un café, et moi je sors mon petit miroir de poche… c'est vrai que je faisais peur à voir, j'étais blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et des cernes violettes soulignaient mes yeux… Il me tend un gobelet et s'installe à mes côtés.  
- Alors ma biquette !! Qu'Est-ce que tu viens faire à Vegas ?  
- Oh… j'avais envie de venir te voir…  
- Comme ça ?  
- Oui et Non… je me suis encore engueulée avec papa et j'avais besoin de voir des autres têtes que ceux qui m'entourent habituellement !! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?  
- Bien sur que si !! Ça me fait très plaisir de revoir ma nièce préférée !!  
- Facile je suis la seule !!  
Il me prend dans ses bras… ça fait du bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brut ! Je me sent tellement bien que j'oublie tout… j'oublie pourquoi une fois de plus je m'étais disputée avec mon père… mon père, le sujet a éviter en ce moment !  
- Oh faite ton père est au courant que tu es ici ?  
Et merde… à croire que oncle Gil lit dans mes pensées !!

- Alex ?  
Il me regarde droit dans les yeux… comme quand j'étais petite et que je ne voulais pas dire les bêtises que j'avais faites… Pourtant aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le droit de lui mentir… je ne peux pas non plus lui dire la vérité… cette affreuse vérité que j'ai moi-même du mal à digérer…  
- Oui et non commençais je  
- Comment ça oui et non ??  
- C'est un interrogatoire ? Non parce que sinon j'appel mon avocat !  
- Alex… tu ne lui as pas dit c'est ça ?  
Je secouais négativement la tête  
- Et je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ! Il me pourrit la vie depuis…  
Je ne peux pas continuer… La porte s'ouvre et le sexy Greggo fait son entrée… mon sauveur OUF !!  
- Grissom… désolé de te déranger mais on a une nouvelle affaire…  
- J'arrive.  
Le jeune homme ressort du bureau… un peu trop vite a mon goût j'ai à peine le temps d'entrevoir ses jolies fesses… tant pis je me rattraperais une autre fois… Oncle Gilou se retourne vers moi et je comprends a son regard qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher…  
- Voila mon numéro de portable, je t'appelle et tu viens a la maison ce soir… et les autres soirs aussi… on n'en a pas fini tout les deux !  
- Compris agent Gilou Griss' !!!  
Il sort de son bureau et je le suis… j'ai quelques heures pour justifier ma présence ici et avec tonton Gil ça n'allait pas être de la tarte !  
Je me ballade dans Las Vegas. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça… La stratosphère tower, l'endroit que j'avais préféré lors de mon séjour. J'inspire et j'expire lentement, c'est si bon de se sentir vivante… Surtout après les épreuves que je venais de subir… je refoule tout ça au fond de ma mémoire, je ne voulais plus y penser, j'étais la pour en profiter…  
-Allez bouge toi le gras du mou ma belle ! Me dis-je.  
Je continue ma petite ballade souriant devant deux petits enfants qui se tenaient la main « comme des grands »… Mon téléphone sonne, le petit écran affiche le numéro de tonton Gilou… je regarde l'heure avant de répondre : 19h, je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer malgré la fatigue qui se faisait ressentir.  
- Allo ?  
- Alex c'est moi, écoute on a bouclé notre affaire c'était trois fois rien… je vais prendre un verre avec mon équipe et je leur aie proposé que tu viennes histoire de faire plus connaissance…  
L'image du beau brun glisse devant mes yeux… c'était une bonne occasion pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce Greg Sanders…  
- Pas de problème, j'arrive d'ici une petite demi heure !  
- Ok je t'attends devant le labo !  
Je raccroche, fourre mon téléphone dans ma poche et saute dans un taxi. La soirée s'annonçait bien !

Cette fille m'intrigue. Sous son air « voyou, garçon manqué provocant, se cache quelqu'un de sensible. Sa « tenue de camouflage » est une sorte de carapace. Quand Grissom nous a demandé si elle pouvait nous accompagner, on à tous acceptés… moi le premier ! Cette soirée était l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur elle et peut être même sur mon cher patron… Je dois bien avouer que malgré son air « loubard du Bronx », elle était plutôt jolie. De grands yeux bleu, comme l'océan, j'aurais bien joué le marin naufragé moi… un sourire à tomber, j'adorais déjà ses lèvres, fines annonciatrices de doux baisers… Merde mais qu'Est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?? Cette fille est arrivée depuis quelques heures et j'ai déjà envie de l'embrasser ! Je ne la connais même pas hormis son prénom et que c'est la nièce de mon boss… d'ailleurs je n'avais pas intérêt à jouer au con avec elle ! Je me pose des questions quand même… Est-ce cela le coup de foudre ? Nan parce que si c'est vraiment ça, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver… remarque c'est ça le but du coup de foudre, ça vous tombe dessus comme ça, sans que l'on s'y attende… La voila qui arrive, toujours avec sa casquettes des Coyote vissée sur la tête… au moins elle a du goût pour choisir ses équipes de base-ball. Elle s'avance vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres… Ce sourire… arrrgh je craque !!  
-Zen Greg… me dis je  
Je dois bien avoir l'air con à souffler comme un phoque hors de l'eau ! Bingo, voila qu'elle me regarde… un regard et un sourire moqueur… je suis grillé et maintenant j'ai vraiment l'air d'un con !  
- Un problème Greg ? Me demande Grissom  
Voila qu'il s'y mettait aussi…  
- Non… aucun, juste un petit coup de chaud… On y va ?  
Le patron me regarde d'un air soupçonneux, il n'a pas gobé le petit coup de chaud…Alors que l'on se rend à notre bar habituel, je suis juste derrière Alexandra… dommage qu'elle soit vêtue d'un baggy pensais je…

Nous entrons dans le petit café, je ne sais pas ce qu'à Greg Sanders mais ça fait plusieurs fois que je le capte en train de me regarder… Je m'installe à côté de mon oncle, juste en face de lui. Je le détail d'un peu plus près : il a un regard de séducteur, et un sourire à tomber… et des fesses, sans commentaires !!! Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me fait craquer mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi… je ne suis vraiment pas nette comme nana ! Une jeune serveuse vers nous, elle fait les yeux doux à Greg, ils ont l'air de se connaître…  
- Vous avez choisit ?  
Tout le monde commande… et cette godiche qui continue à le regarder… elle n'a que le déshabiller pendant qu'elle y est…  
C'est au tour de Greg de commander…  
- Et toi tu prends quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec son regard de biche  
- Un jus d'orange…  
Il lui sourit, rrrrrr ça m'énerve !  
- La même chose pour moi dis-je un peu brusquement.  
Je m'attire les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde. Je sors ma panoplie de petite fille confuse. Le petit sourire timide, les yeux baissés… Mon oncle, Catherine, Sara, Nick et Warrick ont l'air de s'en contenter… mais pas Greg… rho la boulette !! Il me regarde avec plus d'insistance, il veut quoi ? Que je lui fasse des excuses ??? Et puis quoi encore !!  
- Alors tu n'as pas d'anecdote croustillante à nous racontez sur oncle Gilou ? Me demande Nick  
Ouf… sauvez pour la seconde fois de la journée ! La chance est avec moi pour une fois !  
- Oh… euh je veux bien mais je risque ma peau en faisant ça !!  
- Avec Nick et Warrick on te protègera du grand méchant oncle Gilou ! Me dit Greg avec un sourire.  
Oh my god je vais lui sauter dessus si il continue !! Et son regard… outch !!!  
- Alors maintenant que tu es bien protégée, tu vas pouvoir nous en dire un peu plus… dit Warrick  
Retour sur la planète terre…  
- Bon bah… c'était le jour du mariage de…  
- Non pas ça Alex s'il te plait…me supplie mon oncle  
- Oh que si !! Donc le jour du mariage de mon père… mon cher tonton Gilou, ici présent, s'est pris la cuite du siècle ! Et il a fini par nous faire un streap tease… le seul problème c'est que pendant son show… la table sur laquelle il se trémoussait a cassée net !  
- Ca tu vas me le payer !!  
Il fait mine de m'étrangler… mais mes trois gardes du corps sont déjà sur lui…  
- Sacré Grissom ! Tu nous l'avais bien cachée celle la ! Dit Catherine entre deux crises de fou rire…  
La soirée continua entre petites anecdotes et fou rire. Je me sentais bien parmi eux, comme ci on se connaissait depuis des années…

Ce soir la j'en appris un peu plus sur Greg. Je lui avais posée quelques questions, discrètement pour ne pas non plus basculer dans l'interrogatoire. J'appris par exemple, qu'il était actuellement célibataire… Yes! Je pouvais attaquer ! Puis la conversation tourna… et mince, voila que c'était lui qui se mettait à poser des questions, c'était maintenant a son tour de me cuisiner…  
- Alors qu'Est-ce qui t'a amenée à Vegas ?  
Il croise ses mains sous son menton et me regarde droit dans les yeux : je suis troublée.  
- Oh…euh, pas grand-chose…  
Jolie répartie Alex… me dis je. Il me sourit toujours… grand moment de silence…Sara se leva et nous dit bonsoir, puis se fut au tour de Catherine et Warrick… vu leur regard je n'étais pas loin de penser que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux la ! et enfin Nick qui devait rejoindre sa petite amie du moment… Il ne restait plus que tonton Gilou, Greg, qui au passage était en grande conversation avec la pouf de serveuse aux yeux de biche… et moi.  
- Bon ma biquette on va y aller aussi, tu dois être crevée avec le décalage horaire… tu as une tête de zombie !  
- J'adore tes compliments Tonton… mais ne t'en fait pas ça va…  
Je regarde Greg et sa serveuse s'approcher de nous…  
- Bon moi aussi j'y vais, je raccompagne Kate. Bonne soirée ! A demain Griss'… salut Alex !  
- Bonne soirée à toi aussi Greg et à demain… à l'heure !  
Il lui fait un clin d'œil.  
Je décide de rester de marbre… mais j'ai la haine !! Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même notion de « célibataire » ! Allez ressaisit toi ma vieille ! Tu le connais à peine ! Pourtant ce regard…  
-Laisse tombé me murmurait-je.  
Je suis mon oncle jusqu'à la voiture, regardant au loin Greg et sa serveuse tournant au coin de la rue. Elle ne l'emportera pas au Paradis : foi d'Alex ! Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit silencieusement, je regardais les étoiles dans le ciel, je les adorais, si brillantes et si calmes… A peine arrivée à la maison, je m'écroulais dans le fauteuil.  
- Alors ma biquette, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais à Vegas.  
Et voila qu'il remettait ça… tenace le tonton Gilou ! Allez je lui balance ma version à deux dollars six cents…  
- Je me suis engueulée avec papa je te l'ai déjà dit…  
- A quel propos ?  
- Tu t'es reconvertit en agent du FBI ou quoi ?  
- Changes pas de conversation s'il te plait.  
La ce n'était plus tenace, c'était limite chiant !  
- Parce que j'ai abandonnée mes études de psycho…  
- Oh… c'est sur que connaissant ton père ça n 'a pas du très bien passer…  
Il me croyait : merci mon petit Jésus !  
- Bon je vais me coucher… à demain tonton !!  
- Bonne nuit ma biquette !  
Je m'effondre sur le lit, regardant le plafond blanc, ça faisait du bien de se sentir libre ! Je n'avais pas mon père sur le dos et c'était une bonne chose… Certes il avait matière à s'inquiéter mais…  
- Allez arrête de penser à ça… profites ! Pensais je  
Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, mes amies les étoiles sont toujours la… Le visage de Greg s'affiche devant mes yeux… Que faisait-il ? Il était sûrement en train de s'éclater avec sa serveuse… et je m'endormis avec cette pensée.  
Le lendemain, la journée passa à une allure folle. Je voulais profiter de mon séjour à fond,je m'étais levée de bonne heure et j'avais passé la journée à me balader dans les rues. Il était maintenant 19h passé, bien décidée à faire une surprise à mon tonton préféré, je grimpe, avec réticence, dans l'ascenseur menant aux différents étages. Arrivée à destination, je me dirige à grands pas vers les bureaux… Personnes… hormis Greg. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, il lève les yeux vers moi, avec ce sourire qui me fait totalement perdre pieds…  
-Salut !  
- Salut… mon oncle n'est pas la ?  
- Non, il nous a lâchés de bonne heure.  
- Ok… bon bah a plus.  
Je me retourne et refait le chemin en sens inverse, je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus avec lui… après tout il avait sa serveuse ! J'entends des pas derrière moi.  
- Attend Alex ! Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?  
Aïe… ma décision d'il y a à peine 30 secondes est mise à rude épreuve… Je me retourne, et me retrouve face à face avec lui… ma décision vacille de plus en plus…  
- Ca dépend…  
Il me regarde avec intensité…  
- Et ça dépend de quoi ?  
La je ne peux plus résister, c'est net !  
- De l'endroit où tu vas m'emmener ! Lui di je avec un sourire  
- Comme hier… ça te vas ?  
- Euh… je préférerais éviter…  
- Ah ? Pourquoi ?  
Et merde la question qui tue !  
- Bah un peu de changement c'est pas plus mal non ?  
Je vois à son regard et son petit sourire en coin qu'il ne me croit pas…  
- Katerine ??  
- Ah non moi c'est Alexandra !  
Cette fois il rit franchement…  
- Je sais… mais c'est à cause de Katerine que tu ne veux pas allez au Roger's ?  
Grillée !! Il me regarde droit dans les yeux… j'ai chaud d'un coup !!  
- Non… pas spécialement… mais c'est pas mal de changer non ?  
- Comme tu veux ! Alors on est partis ?  
- On est partis ! Lui répondis-je avec le sourire.  
Je le suis dans le long couloir qui mène à l'ascenseur… devais-je passer à l'attaque ?

Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur, elle n'est pas très a l'aise ! En même temps qui peut l'être dans ce genre de machine ??! Elle me regarde et sourit timidement… elle a encore ce coté enfantin que j'apprécie… j'ai envie de la protéger. Et puis ce visage de petite fille prise en faute tout a l'heure m'a bien fait rire ! Me trompais je ou ressentait t elle la même chose que moi ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire… peut être ce soir… mais bon doucement Greggo boy… je n'ai pas non plus envie de me prendre le râteau du siècle !!  
Je sais ou je vais l'emmener… ce petit bar sympa près de la stratosphère tower ferait l'affaire !  
Je l'emmène jusqu 'a ma voiture… pourvu que ce vieux tas de bout me face pas une entourloupe !!  
- Greg, tu pourrais me déposer chez Grissom avant s'il te plait… j'ai un truc a récupérer…  
- Aucun problème !  
Le trajet se fait silencieusement… on était mal barrés !!  
Nous montons chez Griss', il va être surpris de me voir avec sa nièce…en même temps je ne fait rien de mal !  
- Greg ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais la ? Me demande t il avec ce regard soupçonneux qu'il a quand il est dubitatif.  
Qu'Est-ce que je disais…  
- J'emmène Alex boire un verre…  
Il s'approche de moi… il est aussi sérieux que s'il me faisait passer un interrogatoire.  
- Joue pas avec elle Greg… elle est fragile…  
- Hey ! C'est juste un verre !  
- je te connais trop bien…  
- Je suis prête !  
Wouah… en cinq minute ce n'était plus la même fille… elle avait profité de son petit passage chez Grissom pour se changer… et je devais dire que ça en valait le coup ! Elle avait troqué son éternel baggy, t-shirt, casquette pour une longue jupe noir fendu jusqu 'a la cuisse et un top noir… Elle était magnifique ! Là c'était claire, net et précis : je fondais littéralement !

J'ai sorti le grand jeu… j'ai bien réfléchit et je passais à l'attaque dès ce soir ! J'étais bien décidé à lui faire oublier sa serveuse et à aussi profiter de ma vie ! Je vois à son regard que c'est bien parti ! Tonton Gilou me regarde lui aussi avec de grand yeux… jamais oh non jamais il ne m'avait vue avec une jupe… même le jour du mariage des mes parents j'étais en pantalon ! Je leur souris…  
- Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je l'air de rien  
- Aucun… réussit à articuler péniblement Greg… on y va ?  
- Bonne soirée mon tonton Gilou !!  
Je passe près de lui et lui dépose un bisou sur la joue… le pauvre je l'ai vraiment choqué ! Je me retrouve de nouveau seule avec Greg, nous descendons dans la rue, la nuit tombe et une douce brise caresse mon visage. Rien que le fait de marcher a ses cotés me fait un effet d'enfer !!! Nous arrivons près du fameux bar, c'était petit mais plutôt sympathique ! Nous nous installons a une table, son regard me trouble a chaque fois que je le croise… la soirée allait être un supplice pour mes hormones !!! Au début, la discussion fut difficile à démarrer… chacun cherchant à en savoir plus sur l'autre… un peu comme le chat jouant avec la souris ! Puis au bout de quelques minutes je me lançais lui racontant ma vie comme s'il était un de mes plus anciens amis … je me sentais bien avec lui. Je lui ouvrais une partie de mon cœur, alors que j'étais plutôt du genre renfermée… Il me questionne sur ma vie, ma famille… je lui dis tout… ou presque. Je déverse un peu de mon âme dans la sienne et vice versa. Il se prend aussi au jeu et me raconte son passé, sa mère surprotectrice… il m'avoue que d'habitude il fait tout pour caché ça… mais qu'il a l'impression de me connaître depuis des années… La soirée défile à vitesse grand V et nous sommes toujours la assis dans ce bar à se raconter nos vie… difficile de deviner que la veille on ne se connaissait pour ainsi dire pas ! Je pourrais rester avec lui jusqu'au bout de la nuit… Il était patient avec moi et jamais un homme n'avait été aussi attentif que lui.  
- On ferme !!!  
Le conte de fée s'arrête quand j'entends la voix du patron du bar. Je jette un coup d'œil a ma montre, il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Nous sortons, une douce chaleur de début d'été se f ait sentir. Nous nous arrêtons sur le trottoir, tout est calme… Greg se tourne vers moi.  
- Un dernier verre chez moi te tente ?  
Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.  
- Je… euh… oui pourquoi pas.  
Il me sourit et m'entraîne jusque sa voiture. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi heureuse qu'a ce moment. Nous traversons la ville et je me retrouve devant un petit immeuble. Nous montons les trois étages qui nous séparent de son appartement. Je suis juste derrière lui, et je profite au maximum de la jolie vue qui s'offre à moi… je souris en pensant qu'il y a quelques mois encore, jamais je n'aurais osé… mais il fallait bien que je profite de ma vie et de ma liberté…

Je découvre un petit appartement aménagé avec goût… mais avec plutôt pas mal de bordel !!  
- excuse moi pour le gros bordel mais j'ai pas eut le temps de ranger… tu veux boire quoi ?  
- C'est pas un problème… et pour répondre à ta question je veux bien un jus d'orange.  
- Pas de problème ! Installe toi j'arrive.  
Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres et s'installe a mes cotés dans son petit canapé. Je le sens tout proche de moi, j'ai du mal à rester de marbre… Silence total… le retour ! Bon il faut que je me lance, il faut que je sache si entre lui et cette serveuse c'est du sérieux…  
- Greg je…  
- Alex je…  
Nous avions parlez en même temps… je ne peux réprimer un sourire.  
- Toi d'abord me dit il  
-Je… euh… je sentais mon courage vaciller, qui étais je donc pour me renseigner sur sa vie privée comme ça ?  
- Non dit il simplement  
- Pardon ? Il se fout de ma gueule la ce n'est pas possible !  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander et je te dis non…  
- Ah et d'après toi qu'est ce que j'allais te demander ?  
Il ne me répond pas, mais il a toujours ce sourire qui me fait fondre : un sourire un brin charmeur, un brin moqueur… Il me regarde, et comme dans un navet de film d'amour je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien. Je ne contrôle plus rien, lorsque ses lèvres viennent effleurer les miennes. Un baiser timide puis un autre un peu plus intense…et soudain une petite voix me murmure qu' il faut s'arrêter la… que d'ici quelques mois je ne serais sûrement plus la et qu' il ne faut pas que je le face souffrir… Je m'écarte de lui, non sans regrets.  
- Il… il faut que j'y aille…  
Il a une tête de celui qui ne comprend pas du tout ce qui se passe… Je me lève et saisit ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise.  
- Merci pour cette soirée…  
- Attend… il me saisit la main je sens toujours son regard sur moi, dur de résister mais il le fallait… je suis désolé si j'ai brusqué les choses, mais je… j'ai carrément eu le coup de foudre pour toi… je sais que c'est con a dire mais…  
Je me retourne vers lui et pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres.  
-Chut Greg… ce n'est pas ta faute, et tu n'as rien brusqué… mais il y a… il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas… et il vaut mieux en rester la. Je n'aurais pas dut accepter de venir chez toi… c'était une erreur… il faut que tu m'oublies.  
Je lui effleure les lèvres d'un dernier baisé… un baisé qui avait un goût amer d'adieu.  
Je file vers la porte sans me retourner et descend les étages d'un trait, je me retrouve dehors et m'adosse au mur. J'avais bien réfléchit, il ne fallait pas que je le revois malgré tout ce que je m'étais dit, je n'avais pas le droit de l'emmener dans ma galère…  
Mes pas m'avaient directement guidé vers la stratosphère, j'avais dit à Greg que je rentrais mais je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe fraîche et regarde les étoiles. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Foutue vie…

J'avais passé la nuit dehors, mon mascara avait coulé et je ressemblais à présent à une déterrée… enfin j'en avais déjà l'air en temps normal mais la nuit blanche n'avait vraiment pas arrangée les choses. En plus une affreuse douleur me lançait dans le bas du ventre… Je rentre dans l'immeuble d'oncle Grissom… a tout les coups il allait me passer un savon ! Malgré mes 26 ans tout mon entourage avait tendance à me surprotéger… c'était à la fois un défaut mais aussi une preuve que l'on tenait à moi… j'introduis la clé dans la serrure et entre dans le couloir. J'avais à peine mis un pied dans l'appartement que je vois tonton Gilou débarquer comme une furie… je vois tout de suite a son regard que mes craintes allaient être confirmées… sortez les douches le savon arrive !!  
Il se plante devant moi.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ? Mauvaise réponse…  
- Tu te fous pas un peu de moi ? Tu es censée sortir pour un boire un verre et tu rentres a 7h du mat' ! En plus j'appel Greg pour savoir si tu es toujours chez lui et la il me répond quoi ? Non !! Tu étais ou bordel de merde ??? Je me suis inquiété comme un malade ! Tu es totalement inconsciente de te balader dans cette tenue dans les rues de Vegas en pleine nuit ?!! Et j'aurais fait quoi moi demain en trouvant ton cadavre sur un trottoir ? Hein dit le moi !!!? Si j'étais ton père…  
- Et bien justement tu n'es pas mon père !! Et j'ai 26 ans je suis plus que majeur alors bordel laissez moi vivre !! Laissez-moi respirer…  
Je m'effondrais en larmes… la fatigue, et la douleur avaient eut raison de moi. Tonton Griss' compris qu'il y avait été un peu fort… après tout je n'avais rien fait de mal. Il me prend dans ses bras, les larmes redoublent…  
- Excuse moi ma biquette… mais je vois tellement de truc dans mon boulot… qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Un problème avec Greg ?  
Je m'empressais de secouer la tête négativement.  
- Non… laisse Greg en dehors de tout ça s'il te plait…  
- S'il t'a fait quelque chose tu dois me le dire !  
- Mais puisque je te dis que non !! Je suis épuisée je vais allez me coucher… ça ira mieux après.  
- Mouai…  
Pas convaincu le Tonton Gilou… mais tant pis. Je filais dans ma chambre, ouvrit mon sac et sortit une boite d'analgésiques. Il me fallait bien au moins deux comprimés pour faire taire cette douleur lancinante. J'avalais les petites pilules et m'allongeait. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : dormir.

Après son départ je m'étais senti totalement perdu… j'avais eu la nette impression qu'elle avait envie autant que moi de faire l'amour… et pourtant elle s'était enfuit comme ça en me disant de l'oublier… mais comment j'allais faire ? Cette fille je l'avais déjà dans la peau ! Toute la nuit je n'avais pensé qu'a elle revoyant son visage et son sourire si merveilleux… je ne m'étais endormi que vers 6 heures soit à peine une heure avant que le réveil sonne… réveil bien entendu que je n'avais pas entendu sonner à l'heure dite…  
J'arrive au labo avec plus d'une heure de retard, pas rasé et encore au trois quart endormi… je vais me faire assassiner par Grissom !! Je grimpe en vitesse dans l'ascenseur bousculant quelqu'un au passage. Je prends à peine le temps de m'excuser… Premier, deuxième, troisième… j'avais la réelle impression que les lumières des boutons des étages défilaient avec une lenteur horrible… 10e… enfin, je pique un sprint dans le couloir. Labo en vue… l'engueulade aussi se rapprochait. Je rentre tranquillement dans la salle de repos ou tout le monde était rassemblé comme ci de rien n'était. Ils sont tous la assis autour de la table : débriefing du matin oblige !  
- Tiens Monsieur de Sanders nous fait l'honneur d'être parmi nous… Grissom avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton dur.  
- Désolé Boss…  
- La ferme Greg ! Les autre le regardèrent, médusés ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Griss' de parler comme ça... J'étais moi-même surpris, d'accord j'avais plus d'une heure de retard mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me parler comme ça non plus. Il faudra qu'on parle après… seuls. Continua-t-il.  
Le débriefing, du moins le reste, se fini dans une atmosphère plutôt tendu. En plus j'avais vraiment du mal à rester concentrer, mes pensées divagant toujours vers Alex.  
-Sanders dans mon bureau !  
Je n'avais même pas suivit le quart de la moitié du reste du débriefing, mais ce ton froid et autoritaire m'avait réveillé mon petit doigt me disait que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je suis Grissom jusqu'à son bureau, il me fait entrer, claque la porte et se plante devant moi.  
- Ecoutez Grissom, je suis désol…  
- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu arrives avec une deux trois heures de retard, tu peux même ne pas venir du tout si tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre… mais ce que je n'accepterais dans aucun cas c'est que tu fasses du mal à Alex…  
Il était proche de moi, son visage a quelques centimètres du mien, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un été de colère comme ça…  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez boss ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à une femme et encore moins à Al…  
- Ta gueule p'tit con !! Elle t'a résistée alors toi tu l'as violée c'est ça ??!!! Réponds !!!  
- Quoi ? je ne comprenais vraiment rien, et entendre Grissom hurler des insultes ne faisait qu'aggraver la chose… Lui d'habitude si calme… j'étais choqué.  
- Fais pas ton innocent ! Elle est rentrée ce matin en larme…  
- Je vous le jure que je ne l'ai pas touchée !!  
- Dégages…  
- Pardon ?  
- tu m'as bien compris : Dé-gages ! Prend des congés je ne sais pas mais hors de ma vue Greg sinon…  
Je n'attendis même pas qu'il finisse sa phrase. Il était devenu totalement dingue… Alexandra me devait une explication. Je pris mes affaires et devant le regard interrogateur de mes collègues je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.

Des coups de sonnettes retentirent. Je n'avais pas le courage de me lever. Les analgésiques avaient fait leur effet mais comme d'habitude ils m'avaient aussi totalement shooté. Les coups de sonnettes se font plus insistants… c'est bon j'arrive… Je me lève difficilement, j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Je me dirige lentement vers la porte et l'ouvre. La personne qui se tient devant n'être autre que Greg. Je ne voulais pas le revoir, c'était trop dur…mais je n'ai pas le courage de refermée cette foutue porte… aucun mot, aucun geste… je recule dans le couloir pour lui laisser le passage… Il me regarde, un regard interrogateur. Et toujours ce silence. La douleur commence à refaire surface… comme avant, pire qu'avant… je grimace.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- C'est… c'est rien…  
Lui non plus n'a pas l'air de me croire… la chance m'a lâchée je crois. Encore ce regard… il s'approche de moi. Il relève mon menton.  
- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas… tu veux en parler ?  
Je me perds dans son regard, ses lèvres sont a quelques centimètres des miennes… je ne peux pas résister. Je prends possession de ses lèvres, il est d'abord surpris, puis il me rend la pareil. Je sens sa langue venir caresser la mienne. Alors plus rien ne fait barrage entre mon désir et le siens, pas même la douleur. Je sens ses mains sous mon t-shirt, ma peau frémis au contact de la sienne. Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne vers ma chambre. La il m'embrasse de nouveau, ses baisers me faisant perdre la tête. Il enlève mon t-shirt pendant que je lui déboutonne sa chemise laissant entrevoir un torse parfait. Ma bouche quitte ses lèvres pour me perdre sur sa peau. Un frisson me parcourt quand je sens sa main descendre entre mes cuisses. Je défais son pantalon, pressée que plus aucun vêtement n'empêche nos corps de se trouver. Il m'allonge alors sur le lit, il est la au dessus de moi… je retiens un gémissement lorsque je le sens entrer en moi… au premier coup de rein je perds totalement pieds… je m'agrippe a son dos pour mieux le sentir en moi. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou… deux mots: osmose parfaite…

Je le regarde dormir, on dirait un ange… je n'avais finalement pas résisté. Les larmes emplissent mes yeux… je n'avais pas le droit. A cause de moi il allait souffrir. Je me sentais soudainement coupable et comme pour donner raison, les maux de ventre revenaient. Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit… les larmes coulent a flot a présent. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Alors doucement je me retourne.  
-Hey, ma puce qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Je ne peux pas parler la culpabilité et les sanglots me nouent la gorge. Il plonge son regard dans le mien…  
- Je…suis. Désolée… je vois à son regard qu'il ne comprend pas, l'heure de la vérité a sonnée… Greg… il…il faut plus que l'on se voit…je…veux pas te faire souffrir…  
- Me faire souffrir ? Mais je ne me suis jamais senti bien en ce moment… je sais pas ce qui me prend… je te connais à peine et je suis déjà fou de toi…alors tu vois tu ne vas pas me faire souffrir !  
A ces mots mes larmes redoublèrent…il était fou de moi et moi j'allait partir…  
- tu peux pas dire ça…tu n'as pas le droit parce que…parce que dans quelques mois je ne serais plus la…  
Les larmes ne cessent de couler le long de mes joues. Il me regarde incrédule. Je baisse les yeux.  
- mais pourquoi ? Tu va partir quelque part ?  
- Non… Greg je vais partir… pour toujours…j'ai une leucémie Greg… je suis condamnée…  
- Non…non c'est pas possible…je…tu ne vas pas mourir…  
Les larmes coulaient maintenant aussi sur ses joues. Je me sentais mal, et encore plus coupable…  
- promet moi de ne rien dire a oncle Gil…  
- Il a le droit de savoir…  
- Promet le moi… s'il te plait…  
- D'accord, mais alors s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas.  
Et comme pour m'empêcher tout refus, il me prit dans ses bras. Un poids s'était envolé, je lui avais tout avoué…il s'avait qu'un jour je partirais et pourtant il voulait tout de même rester avec moi…avec cette pensée, je m'endormis contre son torse.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir… je tourne ma tête vers le réveille…20h… merde le retour de Gil l'éventreur !! S'il me voit avec sa nièce… je pouvais passer prendre commande de mon cercueil chez les pompes funèbres tout de suite !  
- Alex…  
- Hummm….  
- Alex, ton oncle vient de rentrer… si il me voit avec toi, il va me tuer !  
- Pourquoi ???  
- Il… il a cru que je t'avais violé…  
Elle me regarde avec des yeux ébahis… puis sa stupeur passa a la colère… je vois a son regard que c'est au tour de Grissom de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle se lève enfile un t-shirt et fonce vers le salon… des éclats de voix retentissent dans tout l'appart': une chose est sur je n'aimerais pas être en face d'elle en ce moment !!  
- Comment ?? Comment peux-tu accuser Greg de m'avoir violée ???!!  
- Mais… mais…  
- Y a pas de « mais » qui tienne !!! Je couche avec qui je veux c'est clair !! J'ai 26...  
Il y eu un grand fracas, je me levais d'un bond et fila vers le salon, Alex était allongée et Grissom tentait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, il ne se formalisa pas de me voir chez lui, en simple boxer…  
- Appelle le 911 vite !!!  
Je ne me fis pas prier, et me jetais sur le téléphone, mes doigts tremblaient… au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures une voix se fit entendre.  
- 911, bonsoir, quel est votre problème ?  
- Nous avons une jeune femme qui s'est évanouie..  
- respire t elle encore ?  
- Oui  
- Est elle tombée sur quelque chose ?  
- Non rien de tout ça elle… elle s'est évanouie et ne répond plus !!!  
- on vous envoi une ambulance quelle est votre adresse  
- Browon sur la 125e… faîtes vite !  
L'attente fut longue, Alex ne reprenait toujours pas conscience, je balisais comme un malade, je m'étais installé a côté d'elle ayant préalablement remis pantalon et chemise…les secours arrivèrent enfin, j'étais dans un état second… je ne comprenais rien a leur charabia de médecins... la seule chose que je compris c'est que son état était critique…

Bip,bip,bip…Flottement… quel état bizarre… je me sens légère… une plume… je suis une plume…je vole et flotte… par contre ce bip je sais pas d'où ça vient mais ça me gonfle !! Aïe !! Nan mais ça va pas !! C'est quoi ce truc qui vient de se planter dans mon corps !!! Et puis je suis ou d'abord ??? Je me souviens je… j'étais en train de m'engueuler avec tonton Gilou… et puis… et puis… et puis plus rien… mon esprit est totalement embrouillé… hum voila que de plume je passe a l'état de sable… j'ai l'impression que mon corps s'éparpille en million de grains… puis je deviens eau… mais qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive ?? Je n'arrive pas à me sortir d'ici… pourtant ces voix tout autour de moi je les entends… j'entends… Tonton Gilou… il a l'air inquiet… merde pourvu que le médecin ne lui dise rien… c'est lui qui va m'achever si je me réveil !!! Et… ça doit être le médecin... De quoi il cause lui… j'comprends rien a son jargon… et la… il est la… Greg… alors pour ces deux hommes la il faut que je sorte de ce truc que l'on doit appeler coma… je vais me battre pour eux !!! Mais pour le moment il faut… il faut… que…que… je dorme…

Trois jours… trois jours qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce… avec Grissom qui a pris 20 ans de plus depuis qu'il a appris pour sa leucémie, on se relai a son chevet…Quand le médecin lui a appris j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque, je l'ai soutenue de mon mieux, j'ai eu peur qu'il me reproche de l'avoir su avant lui mais non, au contraire, il a été compréhensif… état stationnaire, c'Est-ce que les médecins disent… ils disent aussi qu'elle est dans le coma… coma provoqué par je ne sais pas trop quelle connerie… enfin un truc qu'elle aurait avalé en dose trop importante… pourtant… pourtant j'étais avec elle !! Je la regarde… elle dort, on dirait un ange… je la connais à peine et pourtant si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit je le ferais… je décrocherais la lune, j'irais chercher les étoiles si cela pouvait la réveiller… Je serais même prêt a prendre sa place, encaisser tous les chocs pour qu'elle vive… je voudrais tellement qu'elle se réveil la maintenant, que je puisse la serrer contre mon cœur, la sentir vivante tout contre moi… elle ne peut pas partir comme ça… c'est impossible…  
- Va te reposer Greg, je vais prendre ta place…  
Je sursautais, je n'avais pas entendu Grissom arriver.  
- Ok… veillez bien sur elle.  
Je me lève, et dégage doucement ma main de la sienne… enfin je veux la dégager… mais… mes yeux rencontrent les siens… moment intense… je me noie dans le bleu de son regard, et je vois au fond de ses yeux qu'elle est heureuse…heureuse d'être à nouveau la parmi nous… Je lui souris.

Je continue le combat pour me réveiller… il le faut, je veux revoir Greg, je veux pouvoir a nouveau toucher son corps, sentir le goût fruité de ses lèvres… allez bat toi cocotte y en a deux qui t'attende !!! Pourtant il serait tellement plus simple de ne pas se battre de se laisser aller… plus de souffrances, plus de chimio, plus d'antibio… juste la paix… dormir tout le temps, être dans la plus totale des tranquillité… oui mais il y tonton Gilou… je suis sa seule nièce… et papa… papa qui n'est pas la mais qui je suis sure pense à moi… et bien sur il y a Greg… le seul homme qui a su me comprendre, qui ne m'a pas jeté à cause des cette maladie qui me ronge, le seul homme qui m'ai fait comprendre ce qu'était le coup de foudre et surtout ce qu'est l'amour… rien que pour tout cela ça vaut la peine de se battre ! Je suis jeune j'ai encore pleins de belles choses a vivre… allez poulette ce combat il n'est pas encore perdu !! Allez ouvre les yeux… vas y Alex t'es plus très loin… encore un tout petit effort !! Yesss ! Et bien ils en font une tête ces deux la !! Ah ah bah non Greg reste la !! Aller un dernier petit effort, juste pour le retenir, pour lui montrer combien je l'aime… bingo, le voila qui me regarde… comment aurais je pu vivre sans ce regard de brun ténébreux… je crois bien qu'en laissant tout tomber j'aurais fait la plus belle des conneries !! Il me sourit… J'essais de parler mais il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres… et m'embrasse… alors la c'est net je suis belle et bien vivante !! Ah y a tonton Gilou qui réclame sa part de bisous aussi…  
- Ma biquette… tu m'as fait vraiment peur…  
Il me serre dans ses bras  
- Ah bah je vois ça… t'as pris au moins 30 ans de plus !! Mais la tu vois tu m'étrangle légèrement…  
Petit sourire timide, puis grand silence…  
- Bon moi je vous laisse en famille… je reviendrais tout a l'heure…  
Greg me fait un p'tit clin d'œil et sort de la chambre… aïe aïe… moment de vérité…  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour… pour ta leucémie ??  
- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça… tu sais si je suis venue c'est justement pour ne plus y penser… j'ai passé neuf mois cauchemardesques dans une chambre stérile à voir papa a travers une vitre… je ne pouvais même pas lui parler ni le toucher… j'ai crue que j'allais y rester. Je voulais oublier ce cauchemar… quand je suis sorti papa me couvait trop… je sais que ce que je n'ai pas une simple grippe, mais avec lui je ne pouvais même plus sortir. Alors je me suis engueulé avec lui et j'ai pris le premier avion pour Vegas. En arrivant je me suis juré de laisser ça de côté. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de ne pas t'en parler, mais je me sentais si bien… et puis il y a Greg… c'est fou en si peu de temps comme il a pu me faire oublier tout ça…  
- Je comprends mais pour l'amour du ciel ne me fais plus des peurs comme ça !! Et puis le médecin nous a parlé de médicaments que tu avais pris…  
- oui ce sont des analgésiques… j'avais quelques douleurs abdominales… c'est la conséquence de la chimio… et  
- Et tu as un peu forcé sur la dose… a l'avenir quand il t'arrive des choses comme celle-ci n'hésite pas en parler. Je serais la pour t'écouter. Bon maintenant que tu vas mieux je vais aller retrouver mon équipe. Je repasserais ce soir. En attendant repose toi… et fais pas de bêtises !!  
- Compris tonton Gilou !!  
Je me rends vraiment compte a présent qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui tienne a moi… et je m'endormis avec cette pensée.

Je viens de voir passer Grissom, ni une ni deux je fais demi-tour pour retrouver ma belle… ces derniers jours ont été la pire épreuve de ma vie… mais tout ça m'a fait comprendre une chose… j'étais dingue d'elle. Deux coups a la porte et j'entre. Elle est déjà endormie, elle est littéralement épuisée… mais tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit vivante. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et lui prend la main comme je le fait depuis trois jours. Au contact de sa peau un long frisson me parcourt le dos… oui, elle me fait cet effet givrant qu'une seule personne au monde peut vous faire… cette personne que vous savez faite pour vous, qui est votre moitié… celle avec qui vous feriez toutes les folies du monde… celle pour qui plus rien ne vous fait peur…celle qui vous a donner la clé pour comprendre toute la forte signification du verbe aimer…. Elle ouvre les yeux et me fait le plus magnifique des sourires… Ses sourires… eux aussi m'avaient manqué.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose…

- Je t' écoute…

Je me penche vers elle et lui murmure ces deux petits mots que je n'avais encore jamais dit a une femme…

Je t'aime… tels étaient les deux mots qu'il venait de me murmurer… Je décolle à dix milles et rejoins les étoiles. Il m'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant précis. Je le regarde…il me sourit… oh ce sourire… je l'aime… ce visage… je l'aime…

Moi aussi je t'aime…

Jamais au non jamais je n'avais ressentis de sentiments si fort et si merveilleux pour quelqu'un… et je n'avais encore jamais dits ces mots à un homme… mais aujourd'hui je le sais : il est l'homme a qui sont destinés ses mots…

Il est là… trois jours sans le voir à cause d'une sombre affaire de meurtre en série. Trois jours ou je m'étais demandé s'il fallait que je lui dise ce que m'avait dit le médecin…Il m'attend avec ce regard qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi… je dois le lui dire… Oui mais… cet homme je l'aime et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…Entre nous, il n'y plus besoin de mots… d'un seul regard, d'un seul sourire tacite nous nous comprenons. Alors comprendra t il sans que je ne lui dise ? Il me saisit la main et en un instant il m'emmène loin de tout ça, loin de ce cauchemar. Puis il me prend dans ses bras et à ce moment précis, je me sens protéger comme jamais : Je me sens vivre. Nous entrons dans son appartement… Il me porte alors à la manière d'un jeune couple. Un long chemin de bougies nous conduit jusqu'à la chambre, ou un tapis de pétale de rose rouge jonche le sol… Follement romantique... Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et plonge son regard dans le mien.

Tu m'as manqué… tu peux pas savoir à quel point… je peux plus vivre sans toi…

Moi non plus… mais…

Ses lèves viennent effleurer les miennes, ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt…

Je ne suis rien sans toi…

Je ne peux pas lui dire… pas maintenant alors que tendresse et amour sont les maîtres mots de cette magnifique soirée. Je me laisse bercer par ses caresses et ses mots doux… lui rendant la pareil.

Romantique et délicat… je le suis ce soir. Je la sens tout contre moi, répondant a mes caresses par de longs et doux baisés. Douceur… Tendresse… Amour… Un geste et je comprends ses désirs les plus profonds… cette nuit… non cette vie nous appartient. Je l'aime… oui je l'aime. Longs préliminaires… puis nous faisons l'amour tendrement… délicatement… amoureusement. Je la connais par cœur… non : elle est mon cœur. Cette nuit j'aimerais qu'elle dure jusqu'à l'infini… Que plus rien ne nous sépare… jamais. Elle s'endors là tout contre moi et je pourrais passer des heures à la contempler. J'apprends par cœur son corps comme une carte… elle est mon trésor… ma richesse.

Trois semaines... trois semaines de pur bonheur, et trois semaines à essayer de lui avouer cette terrible vérité... je reste allongée serrant dans mes bras son oreiller… il est parti… les vacances paradisiaque son terminée. Lui est de retour au boulot et je me retrouve seule avec ma conscience... Alors je repense à mon entretient avec le médecin…

_« - nous avons découvert de nouvelles cellules cancéreuses… elles sont trop nombreuses pour qu'on puisse faire quelque chose… la dernière chimiothérapie n'a rien changé… je suis désolé…_

_Et combien de temps me reste t il…_

_A l'allure ou se développent les cellules, il vous reste deux mois… »_

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes… je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas l'abandonner… je l'aime trop… Je me lève… ma tête tourne… je me dirige vers la salle de bain… et là d'un coup toute la pièce se met à tourner… non… c'est pas possible… pas maintenant… et je sombre…

Je rentre… tout est calme… trop calme…

Alex ? Alex t'es là ?

Je tourne la tête et la je la vois allongée sur le carrelage…

Non...

Je me précipite à côté d'elle… je cherche son pouls… j'en trouve un faible mais il est bien la… Je saisis mon téléphone et appel le les secours…

Tiens bon ma princesse…

Et voila tout recommence… cette lutte de chaque instant… cette bagarre contre moi-même… ce combat pour lui… le revoir une dernière fois… lui dire que je l'aime et que jamais oh non jamais je ne l'oublierais… j'ouvre les yeux il est là à côté de moi… si inquiet…

Greg…

Ma voix est faible…

Chuuutt ca va aller ma puce…

Je t'aime…

Moi aussi mon amour… plus que tout et… et je vais pas te lâcher.

Les larmes montent…

Il faut… il faut que je te dise…

Nan ne parle pas… reposes toi…

Non… non… la dernière fois… je… j'ai eu une discussion…avec mon médecin… et…

Et…

Il a l'air si inquiet… ca me fait si mal mais je dois le lui dire… vraiment…

Et il m'a dit que j'avais rechuté…

Non…

Il me prend dans ses bras m'interdisant de continuer… mais je n'ai plus le droit de reculer…

Je vais mourir Greg… il m'avait donné deux mois mais les cellules cancéreuses…ont… elles… ont progressé plus vite…

Je le sens s'effondrer contre moi… j'ai mal…

_« Je vais mourir Greg» _ces mots raisonnent dans mon crâne… non ce n'est pas possible… elle ne peut pas me laisser… pas comme ça… pas maintenant… les alliances que je viens d'acheter sont la au fond de ma poche… elle ne peut pas partir… pas avant d'être ma femme…

Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir…

Non… jamais…jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir…

Je voulais vraiment te le dire… mais on était si heureux…

Et on va l'être encore… je veux… je veux t'épouser… maintenant…

Greg… tu peux pas faire ça… je…je vais mourir…

Je sors les alliances de ma poche…

Je t'aime et je veux le faire… alors… Alex… veux tu m'épouser ?

Je… je… oui…

Je vois les larmes couler le long de ses joues… j'ai si mal… mais…un prêtre… il me faut un prêtre… le médecin fait venir l'homme d'église de l'hôpital… Dans quelques minutes elle allait devenir Madame Sanders…

Gregory Sanders voulez vous prendre pour épouse Alexandra Grissom pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Oui

Alexandra Grissom voulez vous prendre pour époux Gregory Sanders pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Oui

Je vous déclare mari et femme… vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je l'embrasse… mettant dans ce baisé tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle… lui prouver a qu'elle point je tiens a elle. Les heures défilaient et son état empirait à chaque instant… il était difficile de se dire que la femme que vous aimez va s'en aller… a jamais… Je la serre dans mes bras…

Il faut… il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose Greg…

Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie…

Quand je serais… je serais… partie… je veux pas que tu sois triste…

Je ne pourrais ja…

Je t'en supplie… promet le moi…

Je… je te le promets…

Je le sens… je le sais… je pars…

Je t'aime…

Ce sont ses derniers mots… ses yeux se ferment… je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes c'est trop dur… malgré la promesse que je lui ai faite… Comment vivre sans elle… sans… ma femme…

Le cercueil descend lentement en terre… alors je repense à tout ce qu'on a vaincue ensemble…

_« Je voulais simplement te dire  
Que ton visage et ton sourire  
Resteront près de moi sur mon chemin  
Te dire que c'était pour de vrai  
Tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tout ce qu'on a fait  
Que c'était pas pour de faux, que c'était bien.  
Faut surtout jamais regretter  
Même si çà fait mal, c'est gagné  
Tous ces moments, tous ces mêmes matins  
Je vais pas te dire que faut pas pleurer  
Y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'en priver  
Et tout ce qu'on a pas loupé, le valait bien  
Peut-être que l'on se retrouvera  
Peut-être que peut-être pas  
Mais sache qu'ici bas, je suis là  
Ça restera comme une lumière  
Qui me tiendra chaud dans mes hivers  
Un petit feu de toi qui s'éteint pas. »_

Jamais je ne l'oublierai… toute ma vie se trouvait ici à présent… il fallait vivre avec… et tenir ma promesse… ne pas être triste et continuer… je serre dans ma main son alliance… Quoiqu'il arrive elle resterait ma femme… a jamais…


End file.
